wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Freedom for All Creatures quest chain
Freedom for All Creatures is an Alliance-only quest chain in which players rescue and eventually hatch a . This has caused no end of jealousy from Horde players who want the pet, as the egg is Bind on Pickup. However, as of patch 3.1, Horde players can slay Sprite Darters in Feralas to receive this pet. This chain has a round-about way of offering quests, which is the reason many people do not complete it. For example, one quest ends at Tyrande in Darnassus but the next starts back in Feralas. However the quests themselves are not high in difficulty, so with this guide an Alliance player can easily acquire their Sprite Darter Hatchling. Protecting the sprite darters In wild Feralas, the Grimtotem tauren are wreaking havoc on the local sprite darter population. Kindal and Jer'kai Moonweaver, two night elves from Darnassus, are the only ones trying to protect these rare and extraordinary creatures. Unfortunately, the job is turning out to be too large for just the two of them. Kindal Moonweaver needs help. The Grimtotems have captured a large number of sprite darters and are holding them captive in the Grimtotem Compound, below the ridge where Kindal and Jer'kai stand watch. Kindal wants to set the creatures free, and even has the key to the cage, but she needs help to do it. That's where you come in. Kindal needs you to protect her and the sprite darters while they escape. Now that the sprite darters have been freed, Jer'kai Moonweaver wants you to make sure they are not captured again. To that end, the night elf solemnly asks you to as much damage to the tauren of the Grimtotem Compound as possible, while she and Kindal do the same. Jer'kai is so impressed with your deeds that she gives you her signet ring and sends you to report to Tyrande in Darnassus. Tyrande, hearing the report, praises your deeds and rewards you handsomely, giving you a choice between a pair of or a . The orphan egg Having delivered the message to Tyrande, your mission is complete. However, whether due to curiosity or concern, you decide to check back in on Kindal and Jer'kai in Feralas - perhaps they have further need of your aid. It turns out Kindal and Jer'kai have managed to save a clutch of sprite darter eggs, though the mother died. In recognition of your service to these creatures, Kindal gifts you with one of the eggs, instructing you to seek out a kaldorei named Quentin at the Mirage Raceway in Thousand Needles. Quentin needs some to check the health of the egg. Alchemists craft these elixirs, so you manage to get some without too much trouble. Using the elixirs, Quentin discovers that the egg is fragile but healthy, and will soon hatch. However, it will need special care, care which he is unable to provide. You must hurry to bring the fragile egg to Aerie Peak in the Hinterlands, where the dwarf Agnar Beastamer, in the basement of Wildhammer Keep, can be of further assistance. Quentin knows this dwarf is wise in the ways of animals, and will be able to guide you in the final steps of the incubation. After racing against the clock to reach Aerie Peak before it is too late, you at last speak with Agnar. The dwarf indeed knows just what the new baby will need - food, and lots of it! He sends you out to collect meat from the Silvermane Stalkers who prowl the eastern Hinterlands. The wolves are dangerous and crafty, but you manage to collect enough, rushing back to Aerie Peak laden with wolf flanks. And just in time - it appears the egg is about to hatch! The tiny sprite darter emerges from its egg, and you and Agnar quickly provide it with the food it needs. The creature seems to instantly take a liking to you - once it is able to fly, it begins following close behind you. Agnar tells you to keep the egg as a symbol of the relationship: you can always use it to call or send away the little Darter. Rewards If the player follows the entire quest chain from beginning to end, he or she will receive: * One of the following: :: :: * Roughly (from quest turn-ins only): ** 19,340 XP ** Darnassus +750 Rep ** Alliance +190 Rep Notes If planning to do the quests all at once, it would be pertinent to get the 2 needed for ahead of time. These can be crafted by alchemists, and can sometimes be found in the Auction House. Summary Category:Feralas quests